Supremacy Class Interceptor
BACKGROUND (Wookieepedia) The Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighter, also known as the ISF interceptor or simply the Mk. VI interceptor, was a model of fighter used by the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. The Empire utilized this model of starfighter during the attack on the Republic shipyards in the Sluis sector and the Battle of Alderaan. Darth Malgus also made use of these vessels during the Battle of Ziost and the Sacking of Coruscant. The Mark VI had minimal shielding and was very lightly armed. The craft did not come equipped with proton nor concussion missile launchers. The Mark VI's advantages were its powerful engines and rapid-fire laser cannons, which were used by pilots to engage in complex swarm tactics. RPG STATS Affiliation: Sith Empire Ship Type: Interceptor Class: Supremacy Manufacturer: Several Crew: 1 Cargo: 20kg (Field Survival kit) MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 250 cockpit - 100 Sensor/Communications Array - "Wings" (2) - 150 ea Engines (2) - 125 Laser Cannons (2) - 75 laser cannons (2) - 50 Shields - 50 per side (300 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and icluding the equivalent of 15mm round (2d4md). NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 2 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 10 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1050kph, Mach 8 with shields on Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 36 hours. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.1m Height: 3.2m Width: 6.9m Weight: 7 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 3.6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.8km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per single blast, 4d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 2km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1km DAMAGE: 1d6x10 per single blast, 2d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 1 light year. Emergency beacon has a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 36 hours if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 10 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Game Supplements Wookiepedia The Old Republic Encyclopedia Star Wars Technical Manuals The Book of Sith